Their story so far
by melzx
Summary: Lucy and Nicholas story because they are too awesome, so damn adorable, full of cuteness, lovable, yeah basically, they are the best ;D   Less than 3, everyone ;D
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys after a long time!. :D I really loveee nicky&lucky so I have decided to write another story about them. If you are as obsessed with them as I am then you would probably want to read every single story about them so in that case, feel free to check my first story ;) its just 4 chaps long. Anyways I wanted to thank everyone who supported my first story; the reviews, favourites, alerts mean a lot to me :'). So, I am not really sure on the storyline of this one, I just had a sudden urge to write about them when I went through my emails today and saw how people supported my other story cuz 'm weird like that x) . Anyways on with the story

Disclaimer: I own nothing. It all belongs to Alyxandra Harvey.

Love Melz.

* * *

><p>Lucky Hamilton was glad to be home. After spending a horrifyingly long time away at her hostel, it was fair to say she missed home. Her face brightened with a cheerful smile and she practically hopped while on her way to her door.<p>

"Hey, I'm back", Lucy's shrill voice rang throughout the house only to be met with silence as an answer.

Still high in spirits, she called out once again, "Mum, dad"

She frowned slightly while thinking for her parents' possible whereabouts. Her eyes widened, _no they couldn't. They couldn't possibly leave her all own and wander off on their own again_. Her lips parted slightly to let out a depressed sigh, _of course they could and they have again_.

To her family, work was everything. They were both workaholics. All their life had been spent chasing after the wealth and success. She wished this chase could be stopped for a while to let some quality family time but her wishes were unheard of.

Her shoulders slumped down as she wandered alone on the huge hallway. She was a fool to expect anything different. She actually thought they were going to be there to welcome her with open arms and endearing smiles. She really is an idiot for her parents were never there for any support or anything. Still, she had wished for this time to be different as it had been nearly a year since she had last seen them.

She dragged her legs against their soft carpet and came to a halt as she spotted a paper placed neatly on the table.

_Lucy,_

_Sorry sweetie. We had to leave today without meeting with you. A really important deal came up and we had to leave soon. We would be gone for a month or so and in the meantime, you will be staying with the Drake's. I have already spoken with Helena and she's more than happy to have you there. Really sorry, honey, we will make it up to you later._

_Mum & Dad_

The paper crumpled as her palms clenched in tight fists. A simple paper held their excuses yet the hurt she felt was nowhere near eased by their explanation.

A humourless laugh escaped her as she thought of their 'making up to her'. The useless amount of gifts will never make this pain worthwhile.

Her eyes shut stubbornly holding the tears at bay. She was lonely. Her parents never knew of this, how could they even notice when they barely have any time to ask her of her wellbeing. She has let it slide for years for she was never an attention seeking child who would fuss over nothing so she doubted her clueless or ignorant parents would ever notice this.

Her feelings were bolted inside her for months and she needed the one person who made her feel better, understood her, reasoned with her. It has been months since she last saw her best friend, Solange. Her lips unintentionally curved into a smile at the thought of her best friend. She was her pillar of strength and support. These two were inseparable and the months they spent apart have taken serious effect on Lucy. Their phone conversations over the months only made her miss Solange more. She was seriously depressed right now. She needed her 'solange's dose' to keep her sane.

Her heart fluttered with excitement at seeing the Drakes. They have been more like a family to her than her own family. Her heart rate quickened at the thought of a particular Drake. She suddenly felt anxious wondering of the future interactions as she was living there for the time being. She wasn't sure of her feelings as the boy had an amazing talent in getting her confused. Sometimes he would be so caring and sweet that sent her heart in a race but at other times, he would annoy her so much that she wanted to pull his hair off and break his nose which she has done once and was in fact very proud of it.

Her mood suddenly brightened and she spun on her heels going back outside to where her car was. She hopped on it and drove to the familiar road to the Drake house.

The drakes managed to always make her feel normal and cheerful. She wanted to laugh at the irony of leaving an empty house to live with a house full of vampires with a happy and carefree mind-set.

She let out a happy and relieved sigh as her hands gripped on the steering wheel. She would finally see them after a long time and the budding anticipation in her caused her lips to curve into a bright smile.

* * *

><p>Feedbacks are welcome ^.^<p>

PS: the title sucks so any suggestions would be great and really appreciated. :)


	2. Chapter 2

hello people! ^^ thank you so much for the reviews :)

chapter dedicated to : , rose221, lovingbites, Cantstop and ilovedc ;) cuz you guys are awesome lol

heres the second chapter::

Disclaimer : I still own nothing

Love Melzx

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Her bad mood had completely disappeared by now and she was grateful for that. The drakes always brought this cheerful side of her and she couldn't wait to see them again.

Her positive demeanour began to alter once she entered the Drake's large driveway. _What if they weren't expecting her? What if she was intruding in their personal space, what if she was nothing more than a burden? _

The questions began running through her mind and she felt more insecure as each seconds passed by.

She hadn't realized she was inside the house until something sprang towards her and she felt the air knocked out of her.

**''ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh''**

The excited squeal rang throughout the house and she could easily guess who this was. Without even giving her a chance to fully regain her breath, she was pulled from the floor and crushed into the biggest bear hug ever.

The familiar smell of the Drake's household entered her nose and she fully felt home. Her arms tightened around the waist of her best friend and they both clung into each other just realizing how much they had missed each other.

Lucy finally broke apart from the hug to scan the room and sure enough all the Drakes were present there to welcome her with warm smile and there she knew her insecurities that she felt in the car was stupid. She was practically a family to them.

Her heart beat quickened a bit at the thought of seeing a certain Drake which was stupid as they could all hear it. She willed it to go slower and hoped they mistook it as being excited to meet them all rather than being nervous due to his presence.

Her eyes fell on the person she had wished to see for the last couple of months leaning against the staircase looking every bit like a runway model.

Her dark hair had been messy just like she remembered making his astoundingly pale face stand out in comparison. His lips were pulled into a soft smile. As her eyes searched his face it finally connected with his brown eyes. His eyes held warmth and she felt safe and relieved. For a second, she thought she saw longing in them but quickly dismissed that thought, surely he didn't miss her and she didn't wanted to set herself up for nothing.

They held each other's eye contact neither of them wanting to break it when someone cleared their throat loudly. She turned towards her best friend hastily and sure enough she was looking at her with a smirk evident on her face. She looked around the room and the blood rushed towards her cheeks when she saw everyone with a knowing smile on their faces, it meant their little moment hadn't gone unnoticed by them all.

''Lucyyyyyyyyyyyyy, I can't believe you are here now. I am sooooooooo excited but you could probably tell. I was going to die of boredom I swear. Without you here, there really isn't anything fun to do. This was the first time we spent time away from each other and it turned out to be so long. Oh god! I missed you so much. And then there was Nicholas who just-''

''About time you shut up, Sol, give her brain some time to catch up. She is already tired as it seems''

Nicholas spoke effectively shutting up his sister. She sure did have a big mouth.

Lucy's eyes narrowed at him as he had cut Solange off from saying something about him. She would find out later and if it's embarrassing then he better be prepared for she was so going to use it against him.

''Sol, I missed you too baby girl. I know how these overprotective fools can be and I bet they haven't even let you take a breath on your own,'' she leaned towards her ears and purposely whispered as she knew everyone could hear them,

''I am here now and we are going to have **a lot** of fun,''

She finished with a cheeky wink and everyone rolled their eyes having been used to her tactics, with a clear affectionate smile at their faces as everyone had missed this crazy girl.

Solange eyes twinkled with excitement and the girls broke into a loud squeal after looking at each other. Everyone in the room chuckled at their antics.

Lucy was then passed around the room literally from one arm to another for a hug.

''Glad to have you back, Lucy. We have all missed you so much,'' Helena drake said with clear affection in her voice.

She replied with a grin, ''Glad to be home, Helena.''

She then went towards Quinn who was looking her way with a cocky smirk which wasn't unusual for him.

''Hey shortie, I see you have grown up.''

''Hey Quinn, I see your brain is still missing as you have nothing better to say."

She replied childishly while sticking her tongue out. Everyone laughed and a bit later Lucy's shrill laughter joined them. They all missed that voice greatly. Her laugh was contagious as Quinn's laugh followed next.

Finally at the end she reached Nicholas and suddenly she felt nervous. _This is stupid, Lucy. Act normal. This is Nicky, the same guy who used to pull your hair when you were small. The same one whose nose you broke. The very one who looks at you with warm eyes. The one who-_

Her inner monologue was cut short when she was pulled into a hug, the familiar strong hands holding her firmly around the waist. His familiar scent hit her and she relaxed into his body after the shock of him hugging her wore off.

Their bodies fit together perfectly and she brought her tiny hands to hold onto either side of his waist. She was ecstatic.

No words were needed to express the feelings between them yet they both remained oblivious of the feelings of the other one.

She held onto him tightly not wanting to let go and he more than gladly welcomed it. His closeness made her realize something.

She missed Nicholas Drake. She missed him dearly.

* * *

><p>Feedbacks? they are always welcome :))<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys ^^ sorry for the delay. i was too busy with college,

thank you for your reviews and for putting this story on 'alerts' and 'favourites'. it means a lot to me :))

Love you all

- Melz

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything belongs to Alyxandra Harvey [do i have to do this for every single chap? it gets annoying after a while x]

Anyways on with chapter 3

* * *

><p>After what felt like forever, they both pulled around to find everyone gone. Lucy scanned around the room, her eyes narrowing in confusion.<p>

"They must have gone to give us some 'alone' time." He leaned closer towards her whispering seductively, "It would be a shame to let it go.''

With the signature smirk clear on his face.

See this is what she meant by confusing her. She wasn't sure whether he was serious or joking. This was her best friend's brother for god sake.

To save her from further embarrassment, she snorted despite her racing heart, ''Yeah in your dreams, Nicky."

She pulled apart to go to her room and stopped halfway when she heard her name being called,

''Luce, I missed you."

She turned towards him abruptly to find him already gone. The disappointment of not finding him there was quickly overpowered by the happiness that surged throughout her body due to those simple words.

That meant she somehow had a place in his heart and her presence made a difference to him. She could barely hold the squeal threatening to be out while she sprinted towards her room.

She practically pulled the door of her room off its hinges in her excitement and surely enough Solange was sitting there with a knowing smirk in her face. Being a vampire sure had its advantage, but aside from her racing heart, had her best friend also heard her brother's confession? Lucy's face reddened at the thought of what he said.

''Are you going to stay red faced all night or do I get the yummy details of what you two did as well?''

Solange asked waggling her eyebrows suggestively.

Geez, do all the Drakes have to be like this. Her face reddened more if it was possible but she managed a scowl towards her best friend.

''There is nothing going between us, Sol.'' She replied still maintaining her scowl.

"Yeah right. I am best friend, Luce, you are like an open book to me. Even a completely stupid person can figure out your feelings for my brother.''

''Are my feelings that obvious?'' she worried however, her face heated back up again when she looked at Solange who had her eyebrow raised with the most triumphant smile on her face.

''So you admit you have feelings for him?" she asked still with that triumph smile on her lips.

"What? No? It's just… I don't know" She sighed giving up as she couldn't express her feelings in words.

"You don't know?" Solange asked incredulously, gosh her best friend was really dense.

"Ughh, let's just drop it. Don't you feel disgusted or freaked out though. It's your older brother and best friend after all."

Solange snorted, "Please I've been over that phase a real long ago. And nope we are so not going to drop this so get started with your story, love."

Okay, "Wait, what do you mean by 'over that phase a real long ago'?" She wondered aloud to her best friend.

Solange sighed, yep her best friend was really dense and also blind by the looks of it, "Luce, Have you not seen the way Nicholas looks at you?"

Lucy frowned, "What do you mean? He looks at me normally like how he does with everyone."

"Trust me, Lucy. He looks at you differently, it's like he doesn't even care about anything else once he has laid his eyes on you. He's totally whipped, mate'' Solange finished with a wink.

Lucy's heart accelerated and her breath caught in her throat.

He couldn't have. Solange must have misinterpreted or something she told herself determinedly and shook her head. She wasn't going to set herself up for nothing.

Solange saw the denial in Lucy's face and groaned inwardly. Her poor brother was going to suffer a lot. He was going to need a lot of help as this self-doubting idiot was going nowhere 'cause of her doubts.

"Anyways, tell me about your feelings then," she pleaded with her best puppy dog face knowing full well that Lucy always gave in to it.

Lucy hesitated at first but then gave up muttering, 'Damn drakes' and 'their stupid dirty tricks'. Solange let out a laugh and quickly shut up when Lucy gave her a look.

"It's really confusing and complicated. At first, I couldn't stand him. You know how he was like with his stupid attitude and ego but then, something changed or rather I changed the way I viewed him. You know the day before I was to leave for Hostel?"

Solange nodded her head, "You were real upset about your parents suddenly leaving you without seeing you off."

She smiled, "Yep, that's when this confusion all started. Nicholas comforted me and that's the first time I saw his different side or he allowed me to see his different side; his soft and caring side which was usually hidden carefully underneath his cold and cocky self. I was blown away to see how well he understood me. It was like he knew every single word to make me feel comforted. He let me in a little piece of his heart and I couldn't get myself out of it. That is when I saw him in a different light I guess. And the time being apart from him made me miss him, want to see him."

Lucy shrugged as if it didn't matter or as if she hadn't given a heartfelt confession even though her heart was beating furiously which obviously didn't go unnoticed by Solange.

Solange looked at her in awe.

She was definitely going to help Nicholas now.

* * *

><p>Nicky and Lucky are too damn dense to see their feelings *sigh* hopefully Solange can help them ;)<p>

Feedbacks are always welcome ^^ xxxxxxx


End file.
